Him of All People
by Eggheadcobra
Summary: While she admired his courage and optimism, Angela always thought Jack was a bit of a nuisance during the years of Overwatch. However, as soon as Soldier: 76 joined Winston's group, he reminded her of Jack for some odd reason. Past and present stories. Angela/Jack. Mercy76. First Overwatch fanfic, and my first attempt at a romance story. Mostly focused on Angela. Enjoy! :)


A prodigy at modern medicine, advocate of peace, sweet and gentle, the most common things Angela Ziegler was most known for. But little known fact, she was not very patient with the bothersome, especially with a certain blonde army man. Jack Morrison was a very optimistic and determined. Always looking for ways to bring people's hopes up at Overwatch. It worked a lot of times. Him and Lena got along very well because of that, and even shared jokes and sang a few songs here and there in casual meetings or traveling stops during missions, something that Angela couldn't help but crack a smile to.

However, her preference for peace and quiet didn't clash well with his constant speeches of determination. She admired that about him. His optimism always helped during tough times, but sometimes she wished he could stay quiet for just a moment. Not that it was the only thing he spoke of. Many times he's tried to get to know his companions, Angela included. But she likes to keep to herself. But Jack was not a joker at all times. He knows when to be serious when the situation calls for it, and when to keep things light. If Angela were honest with herself, she much preferred his serious side rather than his goofy one.

Despite this, every time they went on a mission together, or in a group, it wasn't always the best for Angela's side. Not only was he trying to bring up conversation when all Angela wanted was silence, she was highly against militarism, and Jack being the army man that he was, she honestly wasn't very open with him, despite his best efforts to chat with her, and knowing each other for years.

She had nothing personal against Jack, it's just that their personalities and ways of being did not match well.

* * *

Angela snapped out of her stupor when she realized she was just staring at the photo album on her lap. Christmas had just recently wrapped up, and she was looking through all the pictures taken that night. Pictures of many sorts.

Winston and Mei decorating a gingerbread house and hilariously screwing up, Angela and Ana singing karaoke Christmas carol, both classic and some recent ones, Torbjorn excitedly opening his Christmas present, which he loved, but the picture that put Angela in her stupor, was one that Lena sneakingly took.

With Reinhardt's help, he carefully elevated a mistletoe over Angela and Jack while they were exchanging gifts. Lena took the picture as soon as the blonde duo looked up. In the picture itself, Jack looked dumbfounded and blushy, Reinhardt had a shit-eating grin at the very top corner of the picture, and surprisingly, Angela was blushing harder than Jack to the point where her face was nearly red.

That Lena and her sneaky plans. Angela did not approve of the picture, but still kept it for memories' sake. That night was a fun night.

It was 3:59pm, and Angela was on her lunch break at her office. Enjoyed her meal, and decided to look at the album during the last 10 minutes.

Angela spoke to herself, "Time to go back."

She closed her album, and placed it on her book shelf. Put on her white doctor coat, and was starting to make her way to the door. But bfore she could open it, someone knocks on it.

"Hey Doc! It's Jack! Got a moment?"

Angela swallowed so hard that it could probably be heard through the door, and not in a nervous way. He barely passes by her office unless it's important. But he sounded like his optimistic dorky self, so what does he want?

Angela stayed neutral, and opened the door, and of course, behind it was Morrison himself, smiling, "Yes Jack? What is it?"

"Reinhardt finally got that new hammer he eagerly wanted. And since today is a slow day, I thought you might want to come with us to the training field to see him test it out." He jokingly adds in, "Maybe you can treat him if he pulls any muscles hahah. I heard the thing is heavier than his last hammer. How about it?"

"Maybe later or some other time. I have work to do."

"Are you sure? Reinhardt could us as his cheerleaders."

"I'd rather do my work than to watch him violently swing a hammer that he has no experience with."

Morrison simply said, "Well, alright. We'll be at the field if you change your mind."

With that, he goes on his way. When Angela closed the door to her office, immediate guilt hit her. She stood there for just a few seconds, and thought about what she said. She felt terrible for what she said about Reinhardt, and saying it to Morrison, who's known him since the foundation of Overwatch, it made her feel worse. Besides, he was right. It was slow day.

She opens the door, and looks towards Jack's direction, "Wait!"

Jack stops and turns around, and the young doctor continues, "I'll go."

This puts a smile on his face.

* * *

The Overwatch Training Field was huge. It had shooting ranges, multiple obstacle courses, two pools, a basketball and tennis course, and in the front of it all was a huge grass field, where Reinhardt was flexing and stretching. Along with him were Lena, Torbjorn, Ana, and Jesse, who all wanted to see their giant friend test out his new weapon.

Torbjorn says, "Now remember, Reinhardt. It's heavier than your previous hammer. Don't expect an easy swing."

Reinhardt flexes excitedly, "Don't worry, my friend! I know how to support any weight!"

The hammer was laying down in front of Reinhardt, and Jesse was kneeling down next to it, "I like the fact that it has its own little rocket." He taps it, "Creative."

Lena jokes, "Maybe that's where all the weight went, hahah!"

Torbjorn comments, "Do you know how tedious and frustrating it was to make the darn thing exactly how he wanted? If that extra weight is too much for you to handle, I am NOT redesigning it!"

Reinhardt looks at Torbjorn while doing one more stretch, "I've taken hits from worst. I know I can handle it!"

Ana smiled at the conversation. She then noticed Angela and Jack coming their way, " Ah, Jack, Angela."

Angela greets them, "Hello, Ana. Hey everyone."

"Hiya!"

"Howdy."

"Greetings, friends!"

"Good afternoon."

They all say at the same time.

Ana looks at the young doc, "I was thinking you weren't coming, sweetie."

Angela answers, "It's a boring day at the building today, and all I have to do is paperwork that I can finish throughout the week. So I figured why not." She looks at the hammer, "Nice hammer."

Reinhardt was excited, "I know! I cannot wait to try it!"

Jack smirks, "You're not just gonna show us you can lift it, right?"

"Of course not! It has new abilities that my old one didn't have, and I can't wait to try them!"'

Ana recommends, "It would be best if we sat at the benches where it's safe, unless you want a hammer to the face."

Angela simply says, "Agreed."

* * *

Reinhardt was kneeling down in front of the hammer, "Watch me, friends!"

The others were already sitting on the benches not too far from the giant.

Torbjorn yells out, "Don't let the weight get to ya, lad!"

"Yes yes I know!"

Angela also yells out, "Use our knees to support yourself! Don't use your back!"

"Thank you, miss Ziegler!"

The short blacksmith looked at the doctor humorously annoyed, "Why does he accept your advice so openly?"

Jack answers, "Because she's a doctor, of course."

Torbjorn crosses his arms and only looks at his giant friend.

Reinhardt holds on to the hammer, and slowly starts lifting it up to the height of his torso.

"Gaahh... Certainly heavier..." When he swung his hammer to smash it against the ground... "How about a swi- woawoah!" ... He loses his balance and falls backwards.

Lena puts her fist on her mouth, "Ohhh! He swings, he fails!"

Jack and Jesse couldn't help but laugh, Torbjorn pinched the bridge of his nose, Ana smiled and nearly laughed, and Angela was giggling.

Jack was still laughing, but cheers on, "Hahahah... Come on, big guy! You can do it!"

Jesse cheers for him too, "Show that hammer who's boss!"

Reinhardt gains an idea, "Ah hah!" And looks at his short buddy, "Torbjorn! Where's the button to activate the rocket boost!?"

"Reinhardt!" The Swedish man yells, "The rocket boost is very sensit-"

"Found it!"

When he finds the button, he presses it, and as soon as the booster on his hammer is activated, the German giant begins spinning out of control.

"Woawoawoawoah!"

He eventually let go of the hammer, which flies far up into the air. Reinhardt was still spinning himself despite letting go, but fell down after two seconds of spinning. Angela and the others were looking up to the sky, watching the hammer head up, and then falling back down at a fast pace, smashing down in front of them, and frightening them in the progress.

Jesse yelled out, "WOAH geez!"

He and Ana put their arms in the way to cover themselves out of fear, Lena blinked away, and Torbjorn was just sitting there, completely unamused. Jack, who was sitting next to Angela had subconsciously put his left arm in front of her to cover her, both also in fear.

As soon as she noticed what he was doing, the doctor lowered his arm, "I'm fine, thank you." Though she couldn't help but blush at his action.

Reinhardt was still laying on the ground, eyeballs spinning, tiny little hammers spinning around his head.

Lena blinked next to him, and everyone else stood up to get to him.

"You okay there, luv?"

"Ugghhh... I think I broke my German pride..."

Jesse asked himself, "What'ds that mean?"

Jack looks at Angela, "That's your cue, doc."

She glazed at him, and knelt down next to Reinhardt, "So, where does it hurt?"

* * *

Today was just another day for miss Ziegler. Nothing worth noting besides Reinhardt's failed attempt to test out his new weapon. Though it was funny watching Jack and Jesse trying to lift the German giant up on his feet to take him back to the base after Angela checked his injury. Lena and Ana decided to help out too, which made the walk back to base much easier. Torbjorn had to take the hammer back to the armory, and the doc stayed with Reinhardt for half an hour at her nurse room.

Night had already fallen, and on her way back to her office, she noticed Jack finishing a conversation with Lena and the others until he called it a night. As they all said their goodnights, Angela thought about earlier. And since they were already crossing paths, Angela walked up to him.

"Good evening, Jack."

He stops in front of her, "Oh hey doc."

"Do you have a moment?"

"Sure. I got time for one more conversation."

"It's something quick I wanted to get off my chest. I just... wanted to apologize for earlier."

He lightly tilts his head, "Hm? For what?"

"When you invited me to watch Reinhardt test out his new hammer, I gave out a response I felt bad about."

"Oh the whole 'rather do your work' thing?"

Just thinking about it made her feel bad, "Yes... It's not something I would really imaging myself saying, and I don't know what caused me to do so. I felt like it came out rude to both you, and Reinhardt... and I'm sorry."

Jack smiled, "Oh don't worry about it. I'm sure you just had a lot in your mind."

"Maybe I do... I hope you didn't take it hard."

"It did seem abnormal, especially from you, but no hard feelings. We all have our moments."

Angela gently smiled at his comment.

"Thank you Jack."

Jack nods, "you're welcome."

"But anyway, I'll be on my way now. You have a good night, Jack."

"You too doc."

With that, they both depart to their rooms for the night. He may be a nuisance to her, but he was a good man... Maybe Angela was misjudging him for what she saw of him the most, and not for all he is. Maybe that's why she felt bad for her response earlier.


End file.
